


The Deathtouch

by livingNightmare, The_demon_of_mind



Series: The Misadventures of Kyle and Elliot [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Elliot is 17, I was going to do the rp about the freakshow, Kyle is 125 years old, Like into the 900-1000 years, M/M, Merfolk have a very long lifespan, Merman/Human, Ren's got a cruuuuush, The underage in this one is... well there's a huuuuge age gape, Unrequited Love, but this one called to me, buuut, fucking HUGE, people die, so he looks about 20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingNightmare/pseuds/livingNightmare, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_demon_of_mind/pseuds/The_demon_of_mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Police Report #47280<br/>Update on the Kidnappings of the local teens and pre-teens.<br/>After months of research we've finally found just who's behind the kidnappings. A rather mad man who calls himself a doctor. We don't quite know what he's doing with the kids, but after a few weeks the kidnapped people show up... dead in a ditch. The bodies show obvious markings from experimentation.<br/>We're close to finding where this man is taking the kids, I can feel it. It shouldn't be too long before we find it and are able to raid it and, hopefully, rescue the kids that are still alive.<br/>-Officer Kyle Greenwood, Aug. 1st, XXXX</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Deathtouch

   Kyle stood just outside the large metal door of the laboratory, leading the mixture of swat members and cops that had the place surrounded. It had taken them a very long time, but they had finally found where deranged kidnapper had been was taking his victims.

   At first it had seemed like run of the mill kidnappings, as horrible as it is to say, they weren't all that uncommon and usually solved themselves, and that's what they had thought this recent rash of kidnappings were... until the bodies started showing up a month or two, or sometimes even less than a week, after they had been kidnapped. But about three months ago, after one boy was taken and his parents horribly murdered, strung about their kitchen table while their son was at school. And then the kidnappings stopped. About a week later the bodies stopped showing up too. They could only assume that meant the boy was still alive. We could only hope. 

   It had taken all of those three months for Kyle and his partner Renald to finally pinpoint where this madman had taken them, gather enough evidence to permit a warrant, and put together the team that was with him right then. It had been a long few months, but Kyle could only imagine how much longer the months felt to the remaining kids.

   Kyle drew his gun and leaned on the grungy cement wall to the side of the door and waved a signal to the other members, non-verbally telling them to get ready just before he kicked open the door. The alarms started blaring as they stormed in, making Kyle's ears flick back. He frowned. 

    _Way to give us away alarm. Thanks._ At the end of the hallway it split into two, one to the right and one to the left. And no signs. Of fucking course. Kyle and one other person on his team went to the left, while the others, lead by Ren, went right. This hallway seemed to be shorter than the other, and lead to a singular room filled with all sorts of tech. but mostly computer screens. It was kinda obviously the security room, as every monitor showed was had to be different areas of the lab, as well as quite a bit of the outside. Fuck. He probably knew they were there then. Oh well, not much they could do about that. Kyle shut off the alarm, cause holy fuck that was loud.

   Now that he could hear himself think, Kyle looked into the monitors and took in the situation. This lab was fucking huge, but it seemed mostly empty. Many of the monitors showed rooms filled wall to wall with empty cages. All of the cages but one, were empty actually. A single cage that had it's own room. Kyle watched as Ren and his half of the team entered the room. A voice crackled on the radio and they called Ren out of the building for some reason. With the alarms off... Kyle could hear someone... screaming? not long after his team entered that room. 

   Why was he screaming? Kyle figured that he had spent enough time monitoring the situation from the security cameras and ran down the hallway to the right branch and the screaming got louder and louder until he reached the room. 

   What Kyle found there... he could very honestly say he hadn't been expecting. 

   He found... the boy in an opened cage screaming at them. Telling them to get away and to not touch him. Quite a few bodies littered the floor, all but one of them were part of his team.  _Was that...? Was that the kidnapper? What?_  

   "DON'T TOUCH ME DON'T TOUCH MEDON'TTOUCHME." The boy kept screaming. He backed away from the open cage door as Kyle walked up to it. Poor kid. He was obviously underfed, and the clothes he was wearing looked like he hadn't had a change of clothes since he had been captured. Kyle motioned for the remainder of his team to back away and go make sure the rest of the compound was clear, leaving Kyle alone with the kid and he raised his hands in a placating gesture.

   "Hey, hey, calm down. We're not going to touch you if you don't want us to." Kyle said in a soothing voice, and the kid's screaming lessened until he stopped altogether, listening to Kyle.

   "Now, we need to get you out of here and to a safer place, so follow me." He said, turning to lead him out of the laboratory. The boy stayed several paces behind him and Kyle had to look over his shoulder several times just to make sure he was following. 

   "Kyle." Ren called as the exited the building. He was holding a cell phone out to Kyle. "It's the chief." 

   "Right, okay." Kyle said, jogging up to Ren and taking the phone. When he held up the phone an inch or two away from his ear, he was met with the loud yells of the chief. The guy had no low on his volume. It was either silence or yelling and nothing else. 

   While Kyle had his back turned, a low ranking member of the team walked up with some water for the kid. And he put a hand on the kid's shoulder and, right as Kyle turned back around, dropped dead where he stood. "Ch-chief...?" Kyle stuttered out as some bystanders started screaming, "I... I need to go. Something just happened." He hung up, not even waiting for the chief to respond.

   Kyle walked over to the body and took it's pulse. Yep. The guy was dead. But how though? Kyle looked up at the boy with a very confused expression and saw just how horrified he looked. And yet... he looked kind of resigned... like this has happened before. 

   "I told you not to touch me, didn't I?" The boy said, his voice hurt and broken. "Sorry."

   The poor boy sounded so sad, and Kyle's face softened. "Hey. It's okay, just calm down. I couldn't warn him in time that you didn't want to be touched." He said, standing up and wiping the dust off his pants.

   "Now what?" The raven haired boy said, still looking at the fallen officer. "I have no place to go, I can't be in public because of this..." That asshole that had called himself a doctor had pretty much ruined his life.

   "Well... we're gonna have to find a way to get you back into high school. You're what... a Junior? Sophomore? Finishing school would be for the best. We could probably find a school with a low student body number..." Kyle was rambling, thinking out loud. "As for where you'll live... We could put you in foster care... Or-"

   "I've heard the stories of what happens to foster care kids. You think that would go over well with a freak like me?" The kid interrupted.

   Kyle frowned, "You're not a freak."  _If anyone's a freak it's me..._  

   "Anybody who touches me dies on contact, don't fucking tell me I'm not a freak." Anger was colouring the boy's voice.

      Kyle sighed, He didn't want to argue with a kid that was just rescued from a kidnapping. Didn't feel right. "Anyway..."Kyle hesitated before he continued, not because he was reluctant or anything, but because he wasn't sure how well it would go over in the office, "I.. have an extra room in my apartment." He scratched the back of his head, messing up his ginger braid slightly in the process. "Just... Go get in the black car over there, the unmarked one." He nodded to the car he was talking about.

   As the boy did that, Kyle turned to his partner and said, "I'm going to take the kid to my place, give him a safe place to sleep. We'll get his statement tomorrow."

   "You're going to take him in aren't you? Jesus Ky, you're such a softy." Renald said.

   "Shut up Ren." Kyle pulled out his keys from his pocket. He would have so much paperwork to fill out to make this work, plus the normal paperwork from the case, and the loss of life paperwork as well. Kyle sighed as he walked up to his car, he was going to have such a fun week. Elliot nodded and moved to the car he had been instructed to get into. After months of that torment he was finally free. Had he fallen asleep? Was he dreaming? Would he wake up and find that he was still trapped in that damn cage and this had just been a cruel dream? He saw the people gathering around the newest body and looked away. Pulling open the door to the car, Elliot sat in the back, arms crossed, trying to take up as little space as possible. He didn't feel comfortable to sit in the front. Starring out the window, he watched as the cop guy talked to some other cop guy and then walk over and slide into the driver's seat after a few moments. They met eyes in the mirror and the guy smiled and Elliot looked away. 

   It wasn't until they were well on their way that the cop started talking, long after Elliot had taken to starring out the window again, watching the scenery pass them by. 

   "We're going to my apartment right now, and we'll need to get your statement at some point tomorrow." The man paused, glancing at Elliot in the mirror "...My name's Kyle by the way."

   "I'd tell you my name, but you probably already know it, so it's pretty pointless." He didn't make eye contact with the driver, choosing instead to nuzzle his head into his clothes, well, it was more accurate to call them rags. They were the only thing he had to wear when he wasn't being experimented on. And it was only then that he realized how bad he smelled. He hadn't been allowed to bathe after all.

   "Aaah right..." They pulled up into a parking spot outside of some kind of nice apartment buildings. "Elliot right? Kingsley?" 

   They got out of the car and almost immediately the people milling about started to stare and whisper. "Is that the missing boy?" Elliot hunched his shoulders and attempted to walk away, before quickly realizing that he didn't know where he was going.

   "Just ignore them." Kyle whispered, leaning in close enough to be heard by Elliot and no others, and then walked away towards one of the buildings, calling, "This way," Over his shoulder, then he unlocked the door and walked in, the boy following close behind. Elliot felt a bit better just now that he could no longer feel the eyes on him and hear the hushed tones. Now about his smell...

   "I don't mean to impose, but can I take a shower?" Elliot asked, looking as he couldn't stand the smell of himself any longer 

   "Oh yeah. Don't worry about it." Kyle said, as he walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out some orange juice and something wrapped up on a plate. "Towels are over in that closet," He pointed to a door in the hallway, "And the bathroom is right across the hall." His stomach gave a loud growl as he stuck the stuff on the plate in the microwave. After pulling out a towel and finding his way to the bathroom, Elliot pulled off his clothes and stepped into the cold marble shower. He just kinda stood there for a long time, letting the water roll down his back before he actually started washing him self. Sometime later he found himself out of the shower and drying off. He looked at the clothes he came in, took a deep breath, wrapped the towel around his waist, and walked out of the bathroom.

   "Kyle, I need a change of clothes." Elliot called out towards the figure leaning over a desk in the front room, who jolted upright at his voice and turned to him, a fishstick sticking out of his mouth and a pen in hand. 

   "Hmm?" Kyle said, through his mouthful of fishstick. It seemed like he had just started some paperwork or something. Kyle swallowed, "Ah right um...""Ah, right. Hang on." He got up and walked into his room, rummaging around in his closet, pulling out big t-shirt and some shorts. "This'll have to do for now." He said walking back out, "They might be a bit big on you... Although..." Kyle walked up and stood next to Elliot, not close enough to touch thankfully, and seemed to be measuring his height compared to Elliot's "Shit... you're the same height as me... Well.." He stood back and looked Elliot up and down, ignoring the fact that he was in nothing but a towel. Elliot took the shirt but looked at the shorts with displeasure. He didn't like short pants, or short sleeves for that part either. If one was paying attention to the young boy's body, it should have been obvious why. He had bruises and scars from the experiments all over his body and didn't like to look at them.

Kyle noticed the unhappy look Elliot had when the took the clothes. "Sorry," he said, scratching the back of his head, "I just pulled out what I thought would fit, but now that I think about it, we're probably around the same size, so if you really don't want to wear that you can rummage through my closet until you find something that you like and that fits. Elliot nodded in thanks and walked to Kyle's bedroom, found the closet, and poked through it a bit until he found a pair of jeans and a long sleeved T-shirt. When he came out of the bathroom after he had changed, he almost looked like a normal teenager again.

Kyle looked up from his paperwork again, glad that that Elliot was able to find something to wear. He stood up and stretched, making his shirt ride up and show the lower part of his gills. He looked at the clock, "Wow, it got late rather quickly... I'd better shower too..." He looked at the plate of fishsticks. He had made enough for two, and had slowly eaten his half while Elliot was in the shower. "If your hungry there are fishsticks on the plate there, they're probably cold by now... just toss them in the microwave if they are." He walked over to the closet and pulled out a towel for himself. "If you're still hungry after that, there's stuff in the fridge and pantry to eat. Drinks are in the fridge." Kyle said over his shoulder before he closed the bathroom door behind him.

Elliot's eye followed Kyle where ever he went. What was on his stomach? Was he just seeing things? It wouldn't be the first time, or was there something actually there......? Weird. Elliot brushed the thoughts away and walked over to the plate of precooked food. He nuked the fish sticks and and ate most of them quickly, as had become habit in the lab. A feeling of queasiness washed over him, since he had gotten used to small or ever no meals. It took him by surprise and he ran promptly to the sink just in time to throw up in it.

Kyle heard the tell tale sounds of someone puking through the bathroom walls and hurried out of the bathroom, clad in only his boxers. He ran over to Elliot. "Are you alright?"

The boy coughed a bit, then ran some water and splashed some on his face. "Fine, just not used to the amount of food I ate before the............." he trailed off, grabbing a paper towel and wiping his face. His eyes falling on the thing on Kyle stomach, they lingered there for a moment.

"Shit. Sorry... I should have made some soup or something. Something easier on the stomach." Kyle said, running a hand through his untied hair. "The evidence from the bodies we found suggested that the kidnapper didn't feed the kids properly...." He trailed off, frowning at the thought of the kidnapper. Kyle was quite glad the guy was dead, even if it meant more paperwork for him. Elliot made a face at the nasty taste in his mouth and nodded in confirmation, a sad expressing washing over his features

"Yeah, food was just enough to keep us alive. Some of the kids died of food poisoning though."

"Well you're out of there now and he's dead, so you don't have to worry about that happening again." Kyle said with a determined nod. "Do you want something else to eat tonight? Or did puking kinda ruin your appetite?"

"I'm gonna go with the latter, thanks though." Elliot spoke quietly, shaking his head. Yep, puking will do that to you. 

"Alright. If you want something to clear the taste of vomit out of your mouth, there's still stuff in the fridge to drink." He looked at the clock again. "Your bed's over here," He said, walking down the hallway, grabbing some sheets from the closet and opening a door across the hall from his room, and making the bed, "We don't really have to be anywhere early in the morning tomorrow, so you can go to sleep if you want" He called from the room, "But if you don't then feel free to watch t.v until you're tired." Elliot nodded to all this and after looking a bit, he found a mug and poured himself some milk. He only kinda paid attention to the television. He was simply trying to wrap his head around the situation. After so long in the shit hole he was finally out and it felt like he was dreaming. Or maybe he had died in one of the experiments of was living in the house of a hot guy.

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend finally made an archive account so he's now included as a co-author for the ky and el series~.


End file.
